Twin Time
by Dark Goddess of Chaos
Summary: its time for the twins to shine! Fred and George go though their hogwarts years from when Harry gets there. Fred and George maybe look like your averge trouble makers,but there something dark behind thier pranks. What if the wrong sort of person found out
1. Chapter 1

**YES FINALLY A STORY ABOUT THE TWINSSS! WOOT!**

**You know you guys are going to like it…(evil smile)…you better. Hehehe**

It was a crowded at the train station where an odd looking family of red heads could be found. They were ragged poor looking but you could sense there perkiness from a mile away. Especially from the two teenage boys who looked almost exact alike…

"I'm not Fred! I'm George."

"Honestly woman and you call yourself our mother?!"

A woman standing next to the two boys let out a sigh. Grasping a tighter hold of the child's hand she was holding she apologized.

"Just kidding! I am Fred."

The now named Fred and George wealsely snickered and turned, running into the the brick wall leading to the platform 9 and three quarters. The woman sighed and turned to a dark haired boy…

Fred smiled at his twin who returned it with a mischievous smile of his own.

"Come bother, time to start some troubleee!"

**AHHH**

**To you guys like it? It's just like a prologue. Lol tell me and well see if ill continue it.**

**I will though even if you hate it... BUT I need ideas ******** help!**

**DGC**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Yayyyy lol I did it…though it took me forever to sit down and write it. Hehe enjoy.

Fred stopped short, catching his brother's eye. He nodded towards the short boy with black hair who was struggling to lift his trunk onto the train. George smirked carefully walking away from his friends, Fred following.

"Want a hand?" A twin unknown to the boy asked

The boy sighed in relief "Yes, please" he panted.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" George yelled bending down to pick up the trunk with Fred, who sneaked a peek directly up at the boy who watched them.

"Thanks," He said to both of them. The twins dismissed it, having already seen the head scar decided to act oblivious.

"What's that?" Fred asked trying not to smile at Harry's embarrassed face. George caught his twin's eye giving him a warning look.

"Blimey, are you?"

"He _is_, aren't you?"

"What?" said Harry

"_Harry Potter_" chorused the twins with the same dead serious look of awe on their faces.

"Oh yes." Harry answered looking away from their faces missing the calculating light their eyes took on.

The twins turned away as they heard their mother calling them. Their hands brushed instead of looking at each other to convey their excitement. They walked towards their mother trying not to sneer at their sibling's pathetic ness. Ron looked like her just walked out of a pig's pen, Percy looked like a pompous idiot who was going to die at a young age, and Ginny god was she crying? In public? Disgusted but used to hiding it the twins hopped on the rain ignoring their mother who told them to behave for like the hundredth time today. They moved trough the train smiling and waving at people they knew moving in perfect rhythm to each other. They turned to move to the back to find a compartment when Fred saw their younger brother wandering towards them looking lost. Fred moved away from his brother towards Ron.

"Hey little brother!" Fred threw an arm around Ron's shoulders smirked when he felt his twin come up behind them both.

Ron only noticing Fred smiled in relief. "I can't find a compartment."

"Well don't look at me "Fred said moving away "You're not sitting with us."

"Yea we wouldn't want ugly germs all over us now would we?" George whispered into Ron's ear from behind him. Ron shrieked stopping movement in the isle for a moment. A Few laughed at Ron's plight.

Ron turned a new shade of red glaring at his brother's faces that were shinning with enjoyment. "Blimey Fred, George! Don't scare me like that!!" he shouted at them already forgetting George's insult. They both shook their heads wondering how their brother got to be so stupid. Fred moved on the other side of Ron, sandwiching him in between him and George.

"Well little brother, we might have a compartment for you." Fred whispered to Ron making it sound secret. George, playing along bent his head pushing Ron's down as well. Making them look like a small huddle.

"Yeah? Where?" Ron asked looking suspiously at both of them.

"Well we might have met someone who is hmm...how to say," Fred trailed off

"Famous." George finished having caught on to his twines brainwave.

"Who?!" Ron tried not to sound excided and failing miserable.

"Harry"

"Potter"

They chanted simtantiously, watching their brother's reaction. Ron's mouth hung open for a minute and his cheeks turned pink. Soon his eyes lit up causing both Fred and George to grab each of his arms and hall him away deeper into the train's isle. Knowing Ron was going to blow up any minute they shook their head at him eyes glaring eerily. Ron stopped knowing that look and not wanting to be on the receiving end of the punishment if he were to disobey them. They can be dead right mean if they wanted to be and sometimes their pranks were more then for the enjoyment of a good joke, Ron shuddered trying not to remember last time.

**FLASHBACK**

Ron 9 yrs old.

Their eyes glared at him, daring him to tell their mother where they had been.

Ron thinking they can't do anything to him while his mother was there told all about how the twins went into Knockturn Ally and how they wouldn't let him go as well and how unfair it was.

Now Molly Weasley was known for her love of having children and fairness but most of all her temper. Her eyes flashed dangerously at the twins and they simply smiled back at her knowing it would make her angrier. "This is not finished" Molly said having to leave her children to go pay for their groceries. Ron gulped as he felt two different set of hands take a hold of his shoulders. "Well ickle Ronniekins since when do you tell on us? Hmm?" they said at the same time. Their eyes flashing evilly. And their words coming out of their mouth like venom. Ron felt tears coming to his eyes as their fists tightened painfully. Molly came back and their faces blanked. Ron stayed close to his mother's side feeling their eyes on the back of his head. He know just know he was going to get hurt in the next couple of days. More then once.

**END FLASHBACK**

2 days later.

Ron ended up with a broken arm, broken ankle, 7 cuts that ran up his back and 2 scratches on his face. His mother didn't know what had happened, Ron wouldn't talk but she knew it had to do with the twins though she come never catch them because Ron would only stare at them if they we in a room and when they left he would relax completely. She wasn't able to heal him either with magic the wounds somehow would only heal naturally. Little did she know that's what they were doing in Knockturn Alley.

Ron came back to when Fred and George hit him on the back of the head.

"Now little Ronniekins this Harry Potter looked like he could use a friend." George said smirking as Ron nodded eagerly.

"I should go find him! We don't want him to become friends with the wrong sort." Ron said screwing his face up at the thought of the Malfoys. Fred smiled at Ron gently.

"Ron of you do this and go hang out with him you'll owe us since it was us who told you he was here and since were going to tell you the compartment number." Fred looked side ways at Ron who nodded again wanting to be gone. "Compartment E123" George said watching his brother run off. They both looked at each other ignoring the people walking past them.

"What's the plan?" George asked as they both started walking back to their friend's compartment.

"As of now nothing much. But well see what Ron has to say of Mr. Harry Potter and see if he's worth our time." Fred answered closing the conversation as he pulled the door open. George nodded walking in.

**Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

George stopped looking around. He was alone, his twin distracting their friends. George's eyes glittered weirdly in the sallow light. He pulled something out from his pocket holding it close to his face and peering into its clear glass vile. Green rancid liquid could be seen; the light showing off its evil glow. Knowing what was coming George kept his face blank he slowly pulled out the cork. Yellowish smoke slowly rose out of the bottle. George narrowed his eyes, it would have 2 be done if Fred's and his plan was going to elaborate, and it would make it easier…

That thought done and gone George downed the thick gooey liquid. Swallowing, trying to ignore the taste he put the vile slowly back into his pocket; his body moving too slowly and jerkily for his liking. He sat down painfully, his body jerking randomly and his head pounded. He hissed and soon his eyes were getting heavy, and before he fell into unconsciousness he thought "_1st part complete."_

2 hours later

Fred walked down the train isle looking for his brother who was supposed to be back long before this. Fred narrowed his eyes trying to maintain his cheerful face wondering what had gone wrong with the potion. They had made it 1 year in advance before the year they knew Harry Potter was suppose to come to school. Waiting for that perfect moment… Fred opened a compartment door feeling that his twin was behind it. Trying to see through the blackness Fred felt his way until he found his brothers body sitting up leaning against the window. Fred lit his wand gasping softly looking at his brother's face. He turned around locking the compartment and shutting all the blinds and curtains. He slowly turned around.

"I take it worked?" Fred said his voice emotionless.

George slowly peeled his eye lids back smirking dryly at his brother.

"Oh, I would say so." He said his voice silky, too silky, non-human almost. His eyes burned amber. Fred smiled and walked softly to his brother and sat down next to him.

"What does it feel like? Can it do everything we want?"

"It feels…good and yes, more then we ever imagined."

Fred laid his head on Georges shoulder smiling. He closed his eyes waiting…the compartment dead silent.

"Can you hear me Fred?"

Fred's smile grew wider showing off his glimming teeth.

" Yes Brother. I can hear everything." 

They both started laughing. They laughed so hard their sides ached and their throat dried leaving them coughing rolling on the floor. George was the first to stop watching his brother. Fred followed soon after wipping tears from his eyes. He turned his laughing eyes on to his brother.

" So what else does this potion allow you to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

Fred's twin smirked, baring almost too many teeth, Fred shuttered in excitement.

A rumble came from George, deep from his chest though he took no breath for it. He stared off into space wondering where to begin.

"Remember that day we went to Diagon alley with Mother and Ron? The day we first stepped into Knockturn Alley?"

"Remember? Brother you shame me! How could I forget the day we finally stepped into the Alley of Dreams?" Fred snickered

George raised an eyebrow, serious.

Fred stopped smiling wondering where his twin was going with this.

"You know the shop we went into, the shop we got that beautiful potion that doesn't allow magic to heal wounds once you inflict them?"

"Ahhh that wonderful potion certainly worked wonders on Ron."

They both sighed contently thinking back on how they showed their brother the penalty of not being loyal to his brothers.

Fred nodded firmly

"He needed that lesson, though it didn't do him much."

"He is rather dumb." George stated a little frown on his face. Fred waved it away, eager to hear the rest of his brother's explanation.

"That book we bought –

"With the money we stole from a certain Blondie."

"Yes, poor boy. Anyway when we first made decided to make this potion we decided only one of us was going to take it. "

"Why are you repeating this?" Fred asked eyes narrowing

George eyes gleamed in amusement.

"I don't want you to get jealous dear twin.'

Fred laughed, a bitter one.

"Remember the other potion we brewed my dear Forge."

George remained silent. "Yes, that one."

They stared at each other before sneering identical sneers, madness glittering in their eyes.

Continuing George said "The potion was made to help us with our plans, but in a way that we never thought of!"

Fred leaned forward "Like how?" He could barely get out his words.

"With being able to read others minds effortlessly with you're as well-

Fred smirked.

"I can also see how many future events are going to happen. "

"How is that possible! We made that potion so one of us could practically have eyes in the back of our heads, not able to read the future."

"I can't read the future; I can just see different options of how it could work out."

Their faces took on a dangerous edge.

"How _fascinating_." Fred whispered. George shivered at the magic that practically oozed out of his twin. Although he was the one that was consumed by the power of the potion at the moment, his twin held a weird raw magic power because of another potion they had brewed earlier this year. He made your magic core grow until you had more than the average powerful wizard. About two fully grown powerful wizard cores. And the cool part, if it wasn't cool enough, was that they could link their cores together and use each other's magic as their DNA we literally the same.

"Agreed. "

Fred causally lifted a hand towards his twins face and ghosted it across his eyes.

"That still does not explain why you have almost inhuman serpentine eyes and characteristics. "

George shrugged "Side effects."

Fred pinched his face "I'm not so sure. Well research it more later, we need to get back. Our _friends_ will be wondering."

George nodded, carefully standing up, testing the weight of what felt like new limbs.

A split second Fred whipped around and shouted out a spell.

"Glamrous!"

….

..

.

"What the hell mate, you just make that up?"

Fred grumbled "It worked didn't it." And walked out.

George shook his head "Stupid, powerful wizards who's magic was grown!" He laughed when he caught up with Fred who huffed.

"I heard that, you bitchy creature freak!"

**Yeahhhh this was a bit rushed but whatever not my main story haha**

**Once im done with MD ill probley redo this whole thing. Heads up**


End file.
